stamboomfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Gebruiker:Bergsmit
ARCHIEF WERELATE *ARCHIEF_FAMILYPEDIA *ARCHIEF_RODOVID *ARCHIEF_GENI *DIVERSEN *archief algemeen *Back-up WikiTreeBlog My favorite genealogy site; mijn favoriete genealogie site database bergsmit 'Wie doet mee met 1 gezamenlijke genea database waarbij de aanknopingspunten samengevoegd worden ?' zie het 'Actualiteit' forum op het Stamboom Forum. This moment I like most Geni among others for * the presentation of the lineage between the person you see and yourself or between 2 selected persons, * the presentation of the familytree and the very quick and convenient possibility to add persons to the tree, * the easy way to collaborate with a big number of other genealogists. * the 72,000,000 by bloodrelation and/or marriage connected persons in their genealogy database, ''But attention: it is a commercial site, which doesn't have as goal to make a real genealogical site, but a company to make money, just suitable as search site for hits and pointers !'' 'I like Rodovid among others for the wonderfull presentation of ancestors and descendants at the bottom of the personpages. ' 'I like WeRelate for the gedcom feature with merging and duplicate control, but I don't understand the datelimit 1750 for ancestors, perhaps USA was then a developing primitive country, but Europe had allready reliable birth, death and marriage registration ! I don't understand why the managers don't see how to make this site more attractive to work on ' NOTE: As we go back in time, already 4000 years or so, the results are still doubtful. When King William III was succeeded by Queen Wilhelmina,it was assumed that they was his daughter. The paternity of William III is disputed, because he had syphilis and could not conceive children. Natural father of Wilhelmina should be SMS The Ranitz (1846-1916) mentioned in the Dutch Wikipedia. It was the private secretary to Queen Emma and became later by Royal Decree Sir in the peerage (Nobality). As the recently parent-child relationship can not be secure, then the history before is even more uncertain! Literally only a mother is provable, but not even always (get the attention for adoptive children and surrogate mothers) It's fun to mention ancestors thousand (s) years before Charlemagne and ancestors lived for Christ, but whether these are truly own ancestors is highly doubtful, as the reliability of the ever increasing number of assumptions have become correspondingly reduced. IN GENERAL IS ASSUMED THAT THE HISTORY BEFORE MEROVECH (about 415-457) IS NOT LONGER RELIABLE. The ancestors before Charlemagne are in my opinion not really serious! LET OP: Naarmate men verder in de tijd teruggaat, nu al 4000 jaar ongeveer, wordt het gevonden resultaat steeds dubieuzer. Toen koning Willem III werd opgevolgd door koningin Wilhelmina nam men aan, dat zij dan zijn dochter was, maar in werkelijkheid is daarvan geen bewijs te vinden. Het vaderschap van Willem III staat ter discussie; hij zou op latere leeftijd wegens syfilis geen kinderen hebben kunnen verwekken. Als natuurlijke vader van Wilhelmina werd o.a. S.M.S. de Ranitz (1846-1916) genoemd. Deze was particulier secretaris van koningin Emma en werd later bij Koninklijk Besluit als Jonkheer in de adelstand verheven. Als zo recent de ouder-kind relatie al niet zeker te stellen is, dan is dat voor de geschiedenis daarvoor nog veel meer onzeker ! Het is leuk om voorouders te vermelden die duizend(en) jaren voor Karel de Grote en voor Christus leefden, maar of dit wel echt de eigen voorouders zijn, dat is hoogst twijfelachtig, omdat de betrouwbaarheid met het steeds groter geworden aantal veronderstellingen dienovereenkomstig afneemt. IN HET ALGEMEEN WORDT AANGENOMEN DAT DE GESCHIEDENIS VOOR MEROVECH DER FRANKEN (circa 415-457 na Christus) NIET MEER BETROUWBAAR IS. De 3000 jaar voorouders voor Karel de Grote en voor het begin van de jaartelling neem ik dus echt niet serieus! 412x Descendant of Charlemagne *CHARLEMAGNE Patricius Romanorum is een voorouder van de 36ste generatie:33 takken: van de 37ste generatie:114 takken: van de 38ste generatie:133 takken: van de 39ste generatie:85 takken: van de 40ste generatie:40 takken: van de 41ste generatie:6 takken: van de 42ste generatie:1 tak: Totaal: 412 verwantschappen WeRelate #bergsmit alt names #correctie alternatieve naamgevingen tree Vlietman *Gedcom upload *Anti-spam features categorie:beheerders